Foursome!
by yuikshiro
Summary: Tyki and Lavi want some more fun in the bedroom so they ask Kanda if he and Allen want to join in. Do they Yullen Lucky Landa Poker Pair TyKan... Yaoi One Shot


Disclaimer:

I don't own DMG...:( I only own the plot

Summary:

This is what happens to a Fangirl when she is asked to write a Foursome... She dies while she finish writting it...Now the real Summary:

Tyki and Lavi want more then just the two of them so they go to Kanda to see if he wants to join. Does he?

**Warning:**

It's in bold so you know it's bad... Okay it's mustly Kanda mouth and Lavi's and no smut really in the chapter I just waiting to see if this is a hit. The word sex is said and ect... so enjoy please

* * *

The Foursome!

Yullen Poker Pair Laven Lucky Landa TyKan

* * *

Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki where currently sitting at a table in a cafe discussing a certain moyashi. "Yu-chan come on it will be great!" the red head beamed " I agree with the bunny boy it with be interesting." another one said.

" I said no!" a pissed voice said, " And I don't think moyashi would be to happy about it." he looked out the window. "But you know you want to do it~" Lavi relied. "Che" was hear from the other side. "Oh I bet shounen would love it girl samurai." Tyki said look at the raven haired boy next to him.

"Okay and if I say yes, what is your plans on get the moyashi here?" he turn to face the Portuguese man. " Well I was just thinking of calling him and just getting him in your apartment and doing it" the other replied dully.

"I agree with Tyki-pon~" the red head said "It's a good idea and Allen-chan will never expected it~" he bounce up and down. Tyki smirked and looked at the other boy again. " So what do you say than?" he still held the smirk on his face.

"Fine." the raven hair man said "But I get to fuck moyashi first" he said with a smirk. The other man lean back " In all do time now lets call the moyashi now and set up our plan." the red head looked at two of them and sighed.

"Since I'm sure you guys are off somewhere and will probably scary Allen once he pick up the phone so I call him." Lavi said getting out his cell phone and typing Allen's number. "Ello?" the other end said "Hey Allen it's me!" there was a sigh on the other line.

"What do you want Lavi I'm working?" the red head laugh a little "I'm wonder do you want to come over to Yu-chan's tonight!" "Kanda'? Umm why?" Allen replied. "Oh because it's.." he looked at the other two. "His birthday?" Tyki said. "No fuck he won't fall for that." Lavi shook his head. "It's annoy Yu-chan day~" he said hoping the boy would get it. "Isn't annoy Kanda everyday?"

Kanda on the other hand looked somewhat pissed with the Portuguese man started laughing hi ass off "Haha Your right, but you still are going come?" there was a sigh again. "Sure I guess. I go now see you at?" " 7 o'clock" the other replied.

"Okay see you the." he hung up and Lavi looked at the other two across the table. "Okay so now what?" "We wait" Tyki replied with a sigh. "Che" Kanda said looking out the window yet again. "This is going be awesome foursome every!" the red head said quietly, but the two hear him and smirked.

Oh yes it was going be a very awesome foursome. With Allen being everyone uke/bitch. The other two started to have an nose bleeds at the though of this. "Umm Yu, Tyki... Your nose's!" the red head tried getting their attention but failed.

A waiter pass by the boy and show blood was coming down there noses onto there necks. "Umm Excuse me Sirs are you okay?" he stop in front of the table waiting for a response. A different and unfamiliar voice got them both out of the daydream.

Wiping there noses they looked at the waiter. Kanda "Che'd", and Tyki spoke " I'm sorry we're fine thank you can you bring us our bill now" he said in a pleasant tone. "Um Yes sir right away" the waiter then bow and went off.

"So shall we go now?" he suggest to the others. Another 'che' was heard from Kanda as he got up. "Yep lets go before Yu-chan becomes a sour puss again." Lavi said getting out of his seat. " What was that usagi?" the raven teen said giving death glare to the red head.

"Oh Yu you hurt me so~!" he said holding his heart dramatically. "Che whatever lets just go before I lose my patience." he said morning to the door. "I guess I'll pay the bill then." Tyki said pulling out his wallet when the Waiter return.

"Here's your check" the waiter hand the man the check. Tyki smile and put money in it and then handed the young boy a five. "Here you go boy." he winked and left with his friends. The waiter turn bight red and was frozen.

"Che flirting with common waiters now?" the young samurai looking boy said looking at the Portuguese man who just walked out. " What ever Yu-chi" he said back as they went over to a red/black mustang GT 2010. Tyki then reach into his pockets to look for the keys.

"Hurry up I don't want to stay next to this idiot for long" the raven male said as he had the red head on his shoulders. "Aww come on Yu I know you love me~!" he said, and anger mark appeared on the samurai forehead. "Baka usagi don't E.V.E.R. call me that!" he said giving a death glare to the other male.

"Hey you two stop fighting!" Tyki yelled out pulling his keys out and getting in to the drivers seat. The two looked at each other then both of them ran to the passenger seat. Kanda won, making Lavi sit in the back.

"No fair!" Lavi whined, "Che yes it is usagi" Kanda replied, Tyki just sighed as the two continued to fight all the way to Kanda's apartment. "You guys we're here!" he announced looking at the two others in the car.

They still didn't stop their bickering and keeped throwing insults at each other. Sighing Tyki got out of the car, then as a gentleman he turn on the car alarm. Kanda having very sensitive ears got out right away with Lavi right behind him.

"What the Fuck!" the pissed boy said as Tyki clicked the alarm off. "Tyki-pon way the hell did you do that!" the red head said still covering his ears. The Portuguese man sighed again "To get the two of you to shut up, that's way!" he started to walk in the building; with the other two following him.

"Che curly top ever do that again I'll see that your dead." Kanda said as they all got in the elevator. Jumping over to the button before the samurai the red head pushed the button. The raven male gave him a death glare.

The doors up letting the people out, one by one, making the boys wait. After a while it was clear. Stepping in Lavi pushed the button again and started happily humming out a tone whiles leaning on Tyki, making Kanda give him another death glare.

"Whats wrong Kanda-kun you are checking out my bunny" Tyki said with a smirk pulling Lavi closer to him. "Che" was all that was heard from the other as the door suddenly opened to the floor. The raven teen came out first then both the red head and curly head came out.

"Oh Kanda-kun I know you want to tap that but you should at least wait awhile. the curly man said as he got closer to the raven haired boy and putting his chin on his shoulder. "Che' he said as he pulled out his key and open the door.

"Tyki-pon why are you on Yu!" the red head pouted as his boyfriend came to him. "Aww I'm sorry my bunny" he patted the boy's head "I didn't mean to neglected you." he gave the boy a gentle kiss. "Che" Kanda turned on the lights and went over to see the clock.

"You guys it's 6:58 the moyashi going be here any minute and you to are already fucking each other," Kanda said looking at the two how had already had their tongues down each other throat. The pissed off man just sighed and then went over to the kitchen, then there was a knock on the door.

Racing for it all of them fell down as the door just opened showing a beautiful white haired boy with his eye brows raised. "You do know I have a key right?" he held Kanda up then Lavi, and went on to Tyki. "Then why you knock Allen-chan?" the red head asked.

"For fun I guess" he shugged his shoulders "Now tell me what's going on?" he question looking at everyone in the room." Umm you see All-" Lavi was cut off by Kanda, " Moyashi they want a foursome that's why your here." he had a smirk on his face "I said yes, which means I get to xxxxxxxx you first (you don't want to know what he just said)

"So you in Shounen?" Tyki asked, the young boy thought for a while and then look at the boys. "Umm I don't have to go to work tomorrow so Sure. Lets get it started then." he said with a smile, leaving both Lavi and Tyki speechless, but Kanda just continued to smirk.

"Well you all heard the moyashi, lets start." the long raven haired boy said going over and picking Allen up bridle style. "Woaah" the boy said when got pick up. "Well you heard him Lavi!" Tyki said in the red heads ear and started pushing him to the bedroom in which Kanda and Allen already entered.

'This is going be fun' the curly top man said as he got in the bedroom.

* * *

"The only home that a man should ever need is within his heart."  
-Lavi

Ummm I was asked sometime ago to write a Foursome... And this is what I wrote umm I hope it's good, also I might write the smut later on to this in another ch. because I can't go on right now.. Umm thanks for reading and what not. Also this story has yet to be beta-read or beta-edited

Review and you might get some smex yaoi later...


End file.
